Decisions and Concequences
by La Vie Musicale
Summary: Hello! this is my first fanfic and im really excited! This is kinda Amuto and Tadamu but more Amuto than Tadamu! i hope you enjoy and please rate!
1. Chapter 1

Decisions and Consequence

Chapter 1

It was a typical day for Amu. The day went by extremely slow and she hadn't seen anyone from the Guardians except Tadase, which to her was all right. There was no point having a guardian meeting, and she was sure Tadase knew no one would be here, but Amu just went to the Royal Gardens out of habit. That's when what she thought the best thing in her life had happened.

"Hello Hinamori-san. I was wondering if you had anything to do on Sunday? If not, I hope you can accompany me to the zoo. It was supposed to be for all the Guardians but no one was at school today." Amu noticed he said that with his most adorable smile, and she just couldn't say no, not that she wanted to anyway.

"Of course I would love—I mean, if you don't have anyone to go with you, I guess I could. I don't really want to waste such good tickets." Amu couldn't help but be overjoyed! 'I can't wait until Sunday!' she thought over and over.

Finally the big day arrived. Amu was happy for the weekend, but her Charas were even happier. Amu was so excited for Sunday the night before, it took all of her Charas to calm her down, including Ran. Amu was so excited! And she even put on a new outfit that Miki created for the occasion. Amu knew this would be a great day!

When Amu arrived at the zoo, Tadase was already waiting for her. She was so embarrassed for making him wait for her. But all he did was look up and smile at her, and that made her feel even better then before.

When Amu and Tadase walked into the zoo, the followed wherever their Charas went. Amu was the most excited. She hadn't been to a zoo since she was a little girl. She even started running in front of her Charas for some of her favorite animals. This was the best day of her life.

When they finally started to rest, Tadase went to go get them some food and something to drink. Just then she heard a rustling in the tree above her, but she just put it off as being birds at play.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself and it's not even with me. I feel hurt."

"Ikuto!"

"Yo."

"What are you doing here? " Amu was able to stutter out with much work mind you.

"Do you want to know the truth? I don't really know myself. I was just walking around and I happened to end up at the zoo. When I came in, I saw you with Kiddy King over there and I decided to follow you because I had nothing better to do."

"Really?" She said looking down starting to shake with anger.

"Yes, really. But now I have the urge to take you out on a real date." She blushed a deep red and looked up into his eyes. She knew he was teasing her but she couldn't help it.

Then, out of nowhere, a golden beam of light was making a collision course with Ikuto.

"Well. Look who's back? What's up, my little Kiddy King?" Ikuto said that with a smirk that made Tadase even madder.

Tadase was boiling right about now. " Tsukiyomi Ikuto! What the hell are you doing here? Are you here to steal the Humpty Lock? Stop harassing Hinamori-san!" Tadase wanted to punch in Ikuto in his face so hard, but he restrained him self because Amu was sitting right there.

"The thing is, I really don't feel like repeating myself. Let's just say that I'm 'visiting' and keeping and keeping Amu company." As Ikuto was explaining this, he licked Amu's face with.

"W-w-w-w-wait! W-w-w-what are y-y-you doing?!" Amu always stuttered when she was nervous and she hated when things like this happened and she always stuttered when he was teasing her.

Ikuto noticed the stuttering and kept licking her cheek." Nothing really. Your cheek was kinda dirty so I decided to clean it for you." He looked down for a brief minute to look at her. 'Damn. She's blushing so hard her ears are red.

Tadase had had about enough at this point. He was tired of Ikuto always messing with Amu just to get the lock. But he felt himself get angrier when it wasn't necessary when he was just around Amu not doing anything. He didn't know it yet but there were feelings there for her.

"Go away! You will never get the lock as long as I'm here to protect it!" Tadase was extremely mad. But Ikuto just looked at him in the eye and smirked.

"Did it ever occur to you that I might be here for a reason other than the lock? Huh little king?"

As Amu heard this, all she could do was blush. Then she thought that she must be hearing things or that she interpreted it wrong. Just then out of the corner of her eye she saw something black.

"Uh.. guys? If I could have your attention please. Umm, we have a problem…"

Right in the middle of their fight everyone looked up and saw what Amu was going crazy about. Dia was the first to notice it and came over to Amu, and she was immediately changed into Amulet Diamond. Now take note that this is the only reason Ikuto and Tadase stopped fighting. As soon as Amu finished purifying the egg and sending it back to the owner, the boys were back into their fight. Amu quickly ran in front of them to stop the fight.

"Okay! Enough fighting! This is ridiculous! And I want to see more animals!"

Ikuto stared straight into her eyes and saw how serious she was. He let out a light chuckle. All Amu could do was look down and blush.

"Well then. I guess I'll take my leave. But Amu-chan, remember what I said to you." He bent down and brushed her cheek lightly with his hand before taking off. Amu just blushed. Tadase knew something was up, but part of him didn't want to accept it. So he just brushed it of as if he didn't understand.

"Hey Tadase! Lets go look at the birds next!" Amu said with a smile.

Both Amu and Tadase enjoyed the rest of their date in peace. Neither realized that there was a little, black, furry figure following them through out the zoo.

End of Chapter 1

**Okay everyone! This is my first fan fiction and I'm really excited to here what you have to say! I need all types of criticism! Good! Bad! Everything! So be nice and read it and tell me what you think! oh yeah and this is rated teen because it does get stonger scenes in it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ran and Dia were sitting on Amu's bed reviewing the events that happened that day at the zoo.

"Has that guy, Ikuto, always been that, um what's the word, forward?" Dia asked out of random curiosity. She didn't remember that she had met him already, because she was an X-egg and didn't remember. Ran thought very deeply on her question.

"You know, I think he has. Every time we bump into him, thought, he seems to go a little further with her. And I think Amu's starting to fall for him. I'm happy that she is finally finding the one she wants to be with." Ran said with a soft smile on her face.

The next day, as soon as Amu walked into the schoolyard a cute little girl with red ribbons bombarded her. "Amu-chi! Amu-chi! How did yesterday go at the zoo? Did it go well? It had to have gone well right? Tell me everything!" Another girl with long blonde hair looked on as you could tell she wanted to know to. "Yaya, I would appreciate it if you didn't attack me first thing in the morning. If you must know, I went very..uh.. good. I had fun!"

Rima noticed that she was stuttering with the last part of what she was saying. "Yaya, why don't I walk you to class now? I want to see what your teacher will be teaching today, okay?" as they walked off, Rima gave Amu a smile. 'I have to thank Rima later.' The next three days were pretty uneventful. As Thursday rolled around, the day went by pretty normally. The same didn't go for that night. As Amu got out of the shower, she heard a light scratching on her balcony window.

Ran went to shoo him off. "What do you want Yoru? Your not welcome here!"

"Calm down Pink-san! I was just checking to see if Amu was here. Oh! Yo! Miki!" Everyone except Miki noticed the blush that crept across Yoru's face when he said her name.

Amu walked in. "Well that depends on who wants to know. What are you doing here Yoru? Are you here to flirt with Miki?" Amu said with a sly smile.

"N-n-n-no! I was here to ask you something! But since all you're going to do is tease me then I guess I won't tell you!" Yoru knew for sure that would break her.

"Fine. Don't tell me. But aren't you the one who'll be in trouble?" Amu knew that he had a message from Ikuto, and inside it was causing her to melt. But she thought that she would mess with Yoru a little bit first.

Yoru got a look on his face.' So. I was right.' "Okay Yoru. What is it?" She really wanted to know.

"Ikuto asked me if you remembered what he said at the zoo." Yoru said with a puzzled look on his face. Amu blushed. How could she not remember? He said he would take on a real date.

Yoru looked on and saw that she understood what he meant. " Well he said to get dressed and to follow me when you were done."

All four of Amu's Charas were excited. "Amu-chan! It's a date! We have to get you ready! Yoru, get out! Get out! A girl is changing!"

As they kicked Yoru out, Miki started drawing up designs for Amu's outfit. They took at least 20 minutes deciding how to make the outfit. At last, Amu was ready. She came out in a black strapless mini-dress with pink plaid outlining. She wore pink pants under the dress and pink plaid arm warmers and her hair in a ponytail on top of her head.

"Thanks guys! Hey why don't you come along? I'm sure Yoru wouldn't mind the company, especially with a certain someone. Right Yoru?"

"S-s-s-shut up! Let's just go!" Yoru yelled with a huge blush. They left for Amu's date.

End of Chapter 2

**Well this is chapter two! I really think the ending sucked but I Wanted to save the date for the next chapter! o and I didn't say this in the other chapter but I don't own Shugo Chara! I'll try to have the next chapter up next week!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hey. Haven't I been here before? It seems so familiar."

Yoru had led the girls to a hidden part of the park him and Ikuto always slept in. This part of the park had a large stage in the middle of it. On the stage there was a table delicately set with a red rose right in the middle. Colorful light surrounded the stage on the ground and in the trees. Amu looked at everything in awe. It was all so beautiful and romantic. She was so caught up, she didn't notice the person coming up behind her.

"I would hope so. This is the place that you caught me playing my violin." Ikuto whispered into her ear. Amu jumped three feet into the air.

"Hey Yoru. What took you guys so long?" Ikuto asked looking at his furry Chara.

"She took a million hours just to put some clothes on and about five thousand more just to get here." Yoru complained in a whiny voice. Amu just blushed and stuck her tongue out at Yoru.

Ikuto, who was just in front of her, bent down, making his face centimeter away from her face.

"Just for me? I'm touched. But she does look extremely beautiful, doesn't she Yoru?" Ikuto said, looking at her the whole time.

"Whatever! C'mon' let's go play!" Yoru said, and 4 more Charas followed him.

"Well then, shall we sit?" Amu complied. The main course was chicken with vegetables. After that, the dessert was served. It was Amu's favorite! Chocolate cake with strawberry toppings! She ate the cake with a smile on her face. All Ikuto could do was stare at her beautiful smile. When she was halfway done with her cake, she took a look at the scenery.

"How did you manage to do all of this?"

Amu looked at Ikuto's face, and saw that he was just staring at her.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Amu started to touch her face.

"Oh, no. I was just thinking that you were so beautiful." Amu felt her face get hot and just stared at him. 'Do I have feelings for him, this pervert?'

"Pfft! Why are you blushing? You are so fun to tease!"

Amu snapped back into reality. "You mean pervert!" she screamed.

Amu finished her cake in silence with what seemed like a permanent scowl. Ikuto was just smirking at her. When she was done, she looked up again, only to see him staring at her again.

"W-what is it this time?" She asked, embarrassed.

"You actually have something on your face this time. Chocolate icing." He said with a smirk.

"Really? Where?" Amu touched all over her face to find the icing, when it was just on the corner of her mouth. But Ikuto wouldn't tell her where it was. Ikuto got up and crossed to her side of the table.

"Right here." He put his for finger on the spot and gently wiped it off. Then he licked off the icing.

"Mmmm. Chocolate." Ikuto leaned down and was only five centimeters away from her face. Amu could feel it get hot. 'He's just going to tease me again." But she couldn't help but blush. The next thing she knew, his lips were colliding with hers. She was surprised but she didn't want him to stop. She felt her hand travel up to his hair and push him closer. This surprised Ikuto. They both reluctantly pulled away after five minutes of that. Amu noticed it was getting late.

They stared at each other for what seemed like and eternity. 'I wasn't expecting that from Amu." His face looked calmer than in his heart. It was beating with a new ecstasy that filled his whole body, which was caused by the courage he mustered to do it.

Ikuto's thoughts were broken by Amu's innocent voice.

"Um… can you take me home? My parents might start to worry….." They gathered their Charas and left. When they reached Amu's house, she hesitated before she opened the door.

"Um. Thank you for tonight. I had a really nice time." All the while she had a blush on her face.

"Was it better than the date you had with Kiddy king?" Amu thought that he was joking but Ikuto was quite serious.

"Good night Ikuto-kun." Amu got on her tiptoes and kissed Ikuto on the cheek. They were both surprised by her impulsive action.

"I-I-I-I have to get inside." As soon as she got inside, she ran straight to her room and didn't come down for the rest of the night.

Later that night, Ikuto laid awake, ignoring Utau's pleas and questioning as to where he was all night. His thoughts turned toward Amu.' What an unusual hand of cards I have been dealt. What is this feeling? Is it… love?' He thought of her for the rest of the night.

End chapter 3

Okay! This is chapter 3! Remember that I don't own Shugo Chara! And by the way Amu is 15 and Ikuto is 20. Oh yea! Since I finished writing the story in my notebook, I started another story! It's not as upbeat as this one and Tadase is a jerk so sorry Tadamu fans! But I think it has started really good and I'll post the first chapter for it soon! Keep reading and The rest of the story will be up soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As Amu woke up the next morning she was in a daze. She got up, took a shower and went to school. This morning was not that much different than that of the morning after Tadase and Amu's "date" as she was once again tackled by Yaya.

"Amu-chi! Where were you last night? I tried calling you but your mom said you were out! Your cell phone was off too!" Yaya yelled.

Rima was standing next to Yaya as she was having her spaz fit. Amu just stared with a small smile. She then looked at Rima. Rima knew exactly what to do.

"Yaya-san she was with me last night and she went home early this morning to get her clothes." With Rima's usually calm features, Yaya couldn't tell that she was lying.

"Oh. Okay!" Yaya ran off to class.

"Thanks, Rima-chan!" Amu had a relieved look on her face, but then the silence started to over take her. "What is it Rima-chan?"

"Well, as payment for what I just did, you will have to tell me what you were really doing last night. And don't lie to me, because I know when you lie. You can meet me after class and during lunch we can sit under the big tree. You can tell me then. Well, let's get to class." Rima said and she skipped off to class, KusuKusu floating right behind her.

"Amu-chan! Are you going to tell her?" Ran looked with a worried expression on her face.

"I….really don't think I have a choice." Amu said with a small smile.

Class went by very slowly for Amu, much to her adoration. She loved how her teacher took to long to explain one thing. At the same time, she really wanted to tell someone who would most likely understand and not go crazy, like Yaya would. And she was happy that she and Rima were close. They were best friends. And she knew she could trust her.

Class took as long as ten years, and as short as a wink for Amu. And this was the first time Amu enjoyed class. When the bell rang, Amu broke out in a sweat. What would she tell Rima? Would she even mention the kiss? Amu walked over to the tree and Rima was already waiting for her. ' Well, here we go.' Amu thought. Amu told Rima everything. Starting with the zoo and ending with their fateful kiss.

"Wow. That seems like you had an experience of a lifetime. And it seems to me that you might have chosen him over Tadase." Rima said.

Amu thought about what Rima had said. "I'm not sure if that's what it is…"

"If I may, I think that I may have a theory as to what you feel." Rima took a minute to think. "I think you might have been like all the other girls in this school, who only see Tadase as a pretty face other than a psychopathic tyrant. You adore him much like people adore their favorite idol. But it seems to me that you have finally gotten over your crush phase and have found someone you really love." Rima said her face completely straight

Amu took a moment to think about what Rima said. She felt a light plop on her head. Rima looked up and stated what it was immediately.

"Amu. It seems that you have a Chara on your head."

Amu reached on the top of her head and pulled of a little furry creature.

"Yoru! What are you doing here?"

"Ikuto wanted to know what time you got out of school so he could pick you up."

Amu blushed.

"Um at two."

"Thanks! He'll be waiting outside the gate!" Yoru said and floated off. Amu just sat there still blushing.

"It seems he's just as interested in you as you are in him." Rima said with a slight smile.

"That's what it seems like, doesn't it." The bell rang signaling it was time to go back to class. As Amu went on, Rima just stood there waiting.

"You can come out now, Tadase. Kiseki." They both stepped from behind a tree, both looking surprised.

"If you're going to do something, please don't go overboard. Control yourself to some extent." Rima walked away to class.

End Chapter 4

Okay this is chapter 4! There will be a confrontation next chapter and I will try to have it up by the end of the week or next week! Keep reviewing! Byes! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tadase made sure to be in front of the school building right after school let out. He mad sure to avoid all the screaming fangirls on his way out. As he was waiting outside he saw who he was looking for. Tadase felt his eyebrow draw in tight. He couldn't stand the figure coming down the street.

"You know, you really don't look like Amu." Ikuto said with a smirk.

"S-shut up, you thieving cat! I came out here to talk to you or rather to warn you. Stay away from Hinamori-san! She is the only one I care about and-" He was suddenly cut off by rude and rather loud laughing.

Ikuto was wiping a tear from his face. "Really? Are you sure you care about HER? 'Cause a little birdie told me that you had a crush on Amulet Heart. Face it. You're scared that Amu will come to me instead of wasting time waiting on a boy that will never love her true self. I love Amu for all that she is, not just one part of her."

"Ikuto! Hey, you're early! Oh Tadase-kun? What are you doing here?" Amu asked.

"Oh. I was just speaking to him on a personal level. Nothing to be worried about." Tadase said trying to smile.

"Oh. Okay! Ready to go?" She said, turning to Ikuto.

"Yeah." Ikuto replied, giving Tadase a parting smirk.

As they were walking, thought crept into Amu's head. 'I wonder what they were talking about. Well, Tadase said not to worry about it.' A question popped into Amu's head and she put it into words.

"Hey, Ikuto. Why did you walk me home anyway?" Amu's voice was colored with curiosity.

Amu felt pressure on her left hand, and she was pulled back. She felt Ikuto's hands around her waist, his head resting on her right shoulder. He spoke right into her right ear.

"Because, I want to spend as much time as possible. And this is one way that I can. I want you to choose me. It's tearing me apart looking at that kiddy king with eyes full of love when he doesn't really love you. I want you to look at me with those eyes. I can return the feelings. And I always have and will have those feelings. I….I can't live without you. I need you."

Amu could only be surprised. She looked up into his honest deep-blue eyes, and she blushed. She kissed him. An honest, light kiss. She embraced him.

"I thought you knew this already. Remember our date? That's when I made my decision. That's when I chose. You're mine and I'm yours. I love you." Amu said, her voice without any doubt, completely pure and honest.

Ikuto just stared at her. Then a thought came to his mind. "So, are we together now?"

"Maybe…" Amu replied with a smile.

"Well, I was wondering if I could sleep over tonight. Utau's bugging me more than usual, and it gives me a chance to see you in your pajamas." Ikuto said with a smirk.

"P-p-p-pervert!"

The next morning, Amu woke up to a pair of azure eyes. Her scream could be heard throughout the whole house. Good thing her dad had dragged her Mother and sister out of the house for the day to an animal picture convention.

"W-w-what are you doing in here?! More importantly, why are you in my bed?!" She yelled. Her scream woke up here four Charas who were screaming for Amu's safety.

"Hnn? Are you always this noisy in the morning? And I thought I told you….I didn't want to deal with Utau. Y'know, like this we kinda seem like a newlywed couple." Amu felt her face grow warm.

"G-g-g-get out! Now! I have to change!" Amu yelled. Ikuto jumped out the window and flipped onto the roof.

Amu started getting ready. As she was, she felt her mind wander somewhere else.' It did kinda feel like we where a newlywed couple.' Amu shook those thought out of her head. 'I can't think of that now! I'm only 15!' She came out of the house to a waiting Ikuto.

"You girls sure take a long time to get ready. But now looking at you, I can finally see why." Ikuto said with a smirk, which made Amu blush.

"You are so fun to tease!"

"S-s-shut up!" Amu was blushing even more.

"But you see." Ikuto leaned down and looked into Amu's golden eyes. "That's one of the qualities that make me love you so much. Now, let's get you to school.'

Amu just nodded, still blushing. They walked to school hand in hand.

End Chapter 5

Okay everyone! Thank you for reading! I didn't know so many people would like my fanfic! And I want to thank everyone who favorited me and wrote reviews! You guys are awesome! I decided to wait until after I'm done with this fic to post the other story since I'm still writing it! But it will be here so don't worry! O and the climax will be in the next chapter so wait for it! It should be up tomorrow! Byes!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

-Special Tadase POV-

I-I don't know what came over me. All of the jealousy and anger that was pent up inside just came out onto her. That was the worst, most unbecoming thing I could ever….And now she will hate me forever! I can't even look her in the eye anymore. That was the one and only time I was glad to see Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I wouldn't have been able to control myself if he didn't show up. And more would have happened. The worst part is, that we will never be friends again.

-End POV-

When Amu got to school that morning, Ikuto gave Amu a goodbye kiss and left. The next thing she knew, she was surrounded by at least 100 girls claiming that she certainly fit her "Cool and Spicy" personality.

From one side she heard one girl asking if he was her boyfriend. From another end she heard a you're so lucky! Amu didn't know what to do.

"Hold it!" Amu yelled with her "cool and spicy" tone. "I'm late for class. If you want to know that much about it, just write me a note and put it in my desk after school. Sign your names and I'll get back to you as soon as possible." She walked away. As soon as she was sure that she was out of sight. She broke down. "I was so nervous!'

When Amu got to class, she opened her desk. There lay a small, white piece of paper, folded perfectly. 'That was quick.' She unfolded the paper and read it to herself.

'Dear Hinamori-san,

I need your advice on an important matter. After school, can you meet me in the Royal Garden?

Thanks,

Tadase

Amu was surprised that Tadase had asked for her help. She turned toward Tadase and gave him the okay sign with an adorable smile. Tadase felt his face grow warm. 'This has to work!' He encouraged himself.

At break time, Amu went to the big oak tree in the middle of the school park. She felt her eyes close and she drifted of to sleep. She felt a pair of warm lips on her cheek. She opened her eyes a little and was staring into midnite blue eyes. She closed her eyes once again.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" (I'm talking about College, you guys!)

"I decided to skip today. Would you like to join me?" Ikuto asked smirking.

"As much as I would love to, I have something to do after school today so no. Are you going to pick me up after school?" Hope played in Amu's voice and her eyes.

Ikuto chuckled. "Sure, if you want. But unfortunately, I have to go now. Before I leave though.." Amu felt a light brush on her lips and she blushed. The next thing she knew she was alone under the tree again. "What a pervert!"

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful and went by very quickly. After class was over, Amu walked slowly over to the Royal Gardens, taking her time as she enjoyed the beautiful day. When she got there, she saw Tadase sitting at the table enjoying his tea. She walked over and sat down.

"Hi Tadase-kun. What did you need advice with?

Tadase blushed a little when she asked. "Well. There is a girl that I like as I've gotten to know her. But I'm afraid that another guy will take her from me. Every time I see them together, I feel things that I never thought that I would feel like jealousy and anger. What should I do?"

Amu thought for a minute. "Well. I think you should tell her how you feel. You never know. She could just like you not this other guy. But you should just ask her. On the other hand, who's this girl? Do I know her?"

Tadase looked down, blushing a deep crimson.

"It's you Hinamori-san. I really like you, so would you go out with me?"

Amu was shocked. She didn't know what to do. "I-I can't choose you. I already love someone else. I'm sorry."

Tadase looked down, shaking with anger. "Is it Ikuto?" He whispered in anger.

"What?"

"Are you in love with Ikuto?" Before Amu could reply, she was pinned to the ground. She felt a hand go up her shirt.

"Stop! No! Get off of me!" Amu yelled at the top of her lungs. Before Tadase could go any further a door slammed open knocking Tadase back to his senses.

"Ikuto…" Amu whispered before she fainted.

Ikuto crossed the room and picked Amu up in his arms. He saw tear tracks and heard Tadase trying to mutter something but he didn't want to here it. He just left without saying a word, because it was the only way to control himself.

End Chapter 6

I'm so happy I got to chapter 6! I hope you enjoyed! Everyone who likes this story, I think you might enjoy my next story! So keep reading and keep rating! You guys are the best! Byes! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ikuto carried an unconscious Amu to her house. When knocked on the door, Amu's mother answered the door.

"Who are you, and what happened to my little Amu-chan?" Her mother asked in a worried tone.

Ikuto thought quickly on his toes. "I'm a student teacher at Amu's school. She was in my class and she suddenly fainted. I came to check on her and she was still asleep. The nurse said it was just fatigue. Where's her room?"

Ikuto could tell that her mother didn't buy it. "Her room is down the hall, the last door on the left."

"Thank you." The steam from the encounter with Tadase hadn't completely blown over, so there was no emotion in his voice. He silently took Amu up to her room.

Amu's mother went to the kitchen and sat down at the table. 'What a handsome boy my Amu-chan has found. A little older but very responsible and nice.' Her mother sat at the table smiling, happy that her daughter had found someone to be with.

Ikuto placed Amu gently on the bed. Her sleeping face was so peaceful and beautiful, that he wished he could take a picture right then.

As Amu woke up, she remembered what had taken place just 30 minutes ago. She jumped straight in to Ikuto's arms and cried. Hard. The salt tears stained Ikuto's shirt, but he didn't care. He just held her until she stopped and fell asleep. When he was sure that she was asleep, he walked down stairs. He figured it was time for him to head home. When he got to the bottom he saw a note on the living room table. He read it to himself.

'Dear Amu-chan's boyfriend,

Please watch over our daughter. I know you can help her get through whatever she is troubled with. My husband and her little sister and I are out and should be back by 7:00 pm.

P.S. Why don't you stay for dinner? I'm sure Amu-chan would love that.

-Mama, Papa, and Ami.

Ikuto stared at the note then looked at the clock. It read 6:50. 'Guess I might as well stay…' He retreated back to Amu's room. When he got there, Amu was sitting on the edge of her bed. When she saw him, she ran straight into his arms and gave him a kiss on the lips. Ikuto was surprised.

"Thank you, but what was that for?"

"For staying with me while I cried." Amu replied. There was a smile on her lips and a blush on her cheeks. She looked so cute that Ikuto thought her would tease her a little.

"Well I carried you home too. Do I get something for that too?" He said licking his lips a little.

"You pervert!" Amu yelled, her face as red as an apple.

Ikuto just smirked at her. Amu's parents had returned, and the dinner started. The dinner went generally well, except when Ikuto had kissed Amu on the lips when he thought no one was looking. Amu's father started breaking into tears and "ran away from home" into the washroom. After dinner, Ikuto told Amu that he would pick her up for school in the morning.

As soon as he left, Amu's father came out of the washroom." You are never to see that boy again! He is going to take you away from me!" Her father yelled.

"Oh hush dear! I think that Ikuto-kun is a nice boy. Amu-chan has good taste." Her mother looked at her and smiled.

Amu said her goodnights and went to bed. When she woke up the next morning, she was staring straight into blue eyes. She was scared half to death and screamed her head off. She covered her mouth as soon as realized what she was doing. She started wondering what was taking her parents so long.

"Don't worry. Your parents took Ami to the zoo. We're here all by ourselves." Ikuto said with a smirk on his lips.

"Get out so I can change! Now!" She yelled with a blush on her cheeks.

"Why can't I stay in here with you while you change?"

"W-w-w-why would you even suggest that?!" Amu yelled with a blush.

"Amu-chan, hurry or we'll be late for school!" Ran yelled

"Okay! Hey where is Miki?"

"Yoru took her out somewhere and they still haven't come back. Most likely, he's telling her how much he loves her." Dia said, floating to help Amu with her clothes.

When Amu was ready for school, Ikuto walked her to school, as they were hand in hand. When they got to the building, Amu waved goodbye. When she turned around, the whole population of girls at the school surrounded her.

"Ran! I think it's time for a character change!" Amu's barrettes immediately turned into hearts and she ran straight to class without a look back.

End of Chapter 7

**Okay! That was chapter 7! We are almost done with this story! If you guys want, after the last chapter, I can post an extra chapter of the story! I already have one written! Just let me know if you want it! Okay? Thanks for reading. O and after this I'll be writing stories for Shugo Chara! After I'm done with this story! Byes!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As Amu walked into her classroom, she saw Tadase. She waved at him, but as soon as he saw her, he quickly put his head down in shame. She was a little puzzled at first, but then she recalled the events that happened earlier. 'If I could get a proper explanation, I'm sure I could understand. Because I know that was not Tadase.'

When Amu reached her desk, she opened it. There sat a beautiful pink rose with a note tied to it by pink ribbon. She picked up the lovely smelling flower and read the note quietly to herself.

'Dear Hinamori-san,

If it is possible, please forgive me. I am so sorry for what I did. I acted with my anger and jealousy. If you don't want to talk to me any more I can understand.

I'm sorry,

Tadase

The note moved Amu. Of she could forgive him, now that she knew what the reason was. She turned to Tadase, and gave him a smile. He knew right away she forgave him.

Tadase was so relieved. He felt himself blush ' No! I can't feel these emotions. I've already hurt her once and I have already lost. It's time for me to give up on her. There are plenty of other girls in the school.' He told himself that he would just cheer her on from the sidelines.

'Good luck, Hinamori-san.'

After school, it took as much effort to leave the school as it took to get into the school. When she finally reached the school gates, she found a waiting Ikuto. She ran into his arms.

Ikuto put one arm around her waist and one played with her hair.

"Did you miss me?" Ikuto smirked and Amu just blushed. They took a walk into the park. The day just seemed perfect for it. They ended up wandering into a "lost" part of the park where there was a beautiful fountain in the middle. The fountain was set on a timer where it lit up 4 colors every so often. Pink, blue, green, and yellow. The sequence went over and over but it was not tiring to Amu. Ikuto just watched as Amu and her Charas looked on with amazement. Ikuto thought this was the perfect time.

"Yoru." Ikuto whispered.

"What is it?" Yoru asked. He was just a fascinated by the fountain as the girls were.

"I want you to take her Charas somewhere and play. Who knows? You could even tell Miki that you love her." Ikuto said with a smirk.

"Fine. Just don't say that." Yoru said with a blush. Just then the 5 Charas floated of somewhere. Ikuto called Amu over and they sat down on a bench.

"Amu." She was surprised with the firmness he used in his voice." I'm going to tell you something. You know that I love you and will always love you. So I'm asking. After you finish High School, would you be willing to spend the rest of your life with me?"

Amu just stared at him as her heart skipped 3 beats. Tears spilled over her eyes she was so happy. She couldn't get her voice to work so she just nodded.

A look of relief played on Ikuto's face. He then pressed his lips firmly against hers. There was something different about this kiss though. It contained all of his love that he carried for her in it. She was so happy.

When the kiss finally broke, all Amu could mouth was,

"I love you."

**Okay Minna-san that's the end! I'm so happy that you guys liked mi very first fic! Right now, I'm in a stage where I'm completely obsessed with Shugo Chara! So There will be more Stories! Don't worry! And I will post the bonus Chapter! Okay? Byes!**


	9. Bonus Chapter

Bonus Chapter

Bonus Chapter

People asked for this and I wanted to post this up! This story is set about 10 years in the future! I hope you like it!

A baby's crying filled the house. A woman with pink hair ran into the room. A little boy with golden eyes and midnite blue hair followed her.

"Mommy? Can I help with the baby?" the little boy asked. The look was an adorable.

Amu turned around and looked at her son with a smile. "Of course you can. Go get the baby's bottle for me. I need to feed your sister."

Amu looked down at the beautiful baby. She was looking at her mother with Midnite blue eyed. Her delicate face was framed with soft pink hair. The little boy returned with a bottle and handed it to his mother. Amu smiled and looked at her son. "You're such a little helper and I'm very grateful. He smiled then ran into a man with midnite blue eyes and hair to match.

"Daddy! Guess what? I helped with the baby and mommy called me her little helper!"

Ikuto looked down at his son and smiled. "You're such a good boy!" The little boy ran out of the room and played with his toys. Ikuto made sure to sneak into the room without being noticed by Amu. HE grabbed both sides of her waist and pulled her back, which made Amu let out a little squeak.

Both parents looked at the sleeping baby in the crib.

"She is just as beautiful as her mother."

"And our boy is just as handsome as his father." Amu replied with a smile.

"Can't argue with that." Just then the baby started crying. Ikuto left the room and returned with a violin in his arms. He played a special song that he played to put his children to sleep. This attracted their son.

As Ikuto finished the song he put his violin down, and held his family. 'I have to be the luckiest guy in the world.' He thought and just smiled.

The End

Okay! That's the Bonus chapter! I hope you enjoyed my first fanfic! I want you all to know that I will not just make fanfics for Anime! I will explore into video games and into books but only twilight for books and only kingdom hearts for video games. Sorry! But for now, I'll stick with Shugo Chara!

Look for my next story! I think I'll put it up tomorrow if not tonite. The title is "Perfect" Life. I hope you read it and thank you for reading Decisions and Consequences! I'm happy people liked it and critiqued it! You all gave me a major boost of Confidence and I want to thank my best friends who kept bugging me to write! They are awesome! Thanks Katrina and Suet-yee! I love you guys!


End file.
